Second Generation Scouts
by SunrayShinningLight 1999
Summary: The chibi scouts, including Parallel Moon, have been born and are ready to fufill their destiny but what happens when their parents have to take up their past roles and fight along side them? Oh and what about Usagi (Chibi-Usa) will her heart forever belo


**Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon**

**I do own my characters Ushio, Emiko, Aika, Chiasa, Yukiko, Manami, Shioru, Mizuko, Hoshi, Akari Haru, Ichiro, Sora, Toshiaki, Amaya, Aoi, Sunmist, Mitra, and Elora. Later on my character, Masa will come in, so will Tsukiko.**

**Prologue**

*Kousagi*

I am Kousagi Tsukino, daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, my older sister is Usagi Tsukino or Chibi-Usa. Well I guess I should explain how my 'cousins' were born but I'll start of with who is married to who. First Setsuna Meio and Ami Mizuno then mom and dad or Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba. Next is Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaioh next is Rei and Elora. Then it's Minako and Makoto after them it's Hotaru and Riley. Now I will say which kids belong to which family.

Ushio and Emiko belong to Elora and Rei, Aika and Chiasa belong to Minako and Makoto. Yukiko and Manami belong to Haruka and Michiru next Shioru and Mizuko belong to Setsuna and Ami. Hoshi and Akari belong to Hotaru and Riley. Now...um...Haru, Ichiro, Sora, Toshiaki, Amaya, and Aoi they belong to Haruka and Elora. The reason I will need to explain this is because Haruka and Elora are sisters.

Okay so you see when Aunty Elora was fourteen and Uncle Haruka was nineteen they got into a huge fight and...made up in unmentionable ways...but when they did make up their powers combined to create a really strong and powerful bond between them. There was so much power going between them that it ended up getting Aunty Elora pregnant with twins, Haru and Ichiro. Later on Sora and then the triplets, Amaya, Toshiaki, and Aoi, were born.

When Aunty Elora turned seventeen the sun crystal had a power surge causing all the girls to become pregnant. That's when they were born oh except Usagi and I. They're all twins but see both parents had a baby, I'll tell you who had who. Aunty Setsuna had Shioru and Aunty Ami had Mizuko. Uncle Haruka, believe it or not, had Manami and Aunty Michiru had Yukiko. Aunty Rei had Emiko and Aunty Elora had Ushio. Aunty Minako had Aika and Aunty Makoto had Chiasa and Aunty Hotaru had Hoshi then Aunty Riley had Akari. Next topic is our ages, starting with our parents. Their real age will come first then their frozen age.

Aunty Setsuna is thirty-eight but frozen at thirty. Dad is thirty-seven but frozen at twenty-nine next is Uncle Haruka who is thirty-six but frozen at twenty-eight. Aunty Michiru is the same age as Uncle Haruka. Aunty Rei is thirty-three but frozen at twenty-six that is the same for mom and the rest except for Aunty Elora, Aunty Hotaru, and Aunty Riley. Aunty Elora is thirty-one but stuck at twenty-three same goes for Aunty Hotaru. Aunty Riley is twenty-seven but frozen at nineteen. Okay now it's time to tell you our ages.

I'll start with the eldest, which happens to be Haru, and Ichiro, they're eighteen. Usagi is seventeen and I am fifteen, I was born a year before the sun crystal went haywire. After that Ushio and the others are all fourteen, oh except Sora, he's fifteen and the triplets they're five. Actually Aunty Elora happens to be pregnant, again it is the sun crystal's doing. Okay I think I covered everything you should know...oh never mind. I will tell you about three-quarter siblings because that is what Emiko, Ushio, Haru, and Ichiro are.

Because Haru, Ichiro and the quadruples are also Uncle Haruka's kids not just Aunty Elora's that makes them Ushio's and Emiko's cousins. But because they are also Aunty Elora's kids they're siblings. So in other words they're cousin-siblings oh interesting fact, three-quarter siblings have more of the same genes than half-siblings. Oh and one more thing before we get started since Haruka is Ichiro's, Haru's and the quadruple's biological parent they call her papa.

**Chapter One**

*Ushio*

As I climb out of bed I hear Mama call up the stairs, impatiently. "Ushio Ryoko Tenou, get out of bed now, before I send Uncle Haruka up!" I roll my eyes at my mother then yell out my door.

"I am up, I'm just trying to find clothes!" I close the door then walk over to my closet, pulling out my orange spaghetti strap dress and beige wrap. I also grab white over-the-knee socks, my yellow clutch bag, and my orange high-heels. My hair is red and knee-length but I usually straighten my hair and put it in the heart buns I usually have. I straighten my hair quickly then grab two pony-tails and a blue ribbon.

Just as I take of pajama shirt I look at my outfit and notice that I forgot to grab a bra. I go over to my dresser to grab under-clothes. As I finish taking off my pajama pants my door opens quickly. I stand there, naked, looking at Uncle Haruka like 'what the hell'.

"Uncle, get out, I'm trying to get dressed!" I yell at her but she only leans against the door frame with her eyebrows raised and a smirk on her face.

"Why should I have to?" I raise my left eyebrow, which only mama and I can do.

"Because, I said so...and I _do not care _if you saw me when I was born there is a difference now." I reply matter-of-factly. Uncle Haruka chuckles and walks in.

"Oh, and what would that be?" By asking that question Uncle Haruka has made herself sound _really _stupid.

"I have boobs!" I yell getting frustrated with her. Uncle starts snickering and I roll my eyes. That's when mama yells up the stairs at her sister.

"Haruka, let Ushio get dressed, why don't you go try to wake up our stubborn son." Uncle listens to mama even though she's five years younger. I slip my dress over my head, put my socks on, then take the rest of my outfit downstairs. When I get down there I see A sick Haru, grumpy Manami, happy Yukiko, tired Aunty Michiru, Sora is helping mama cook. The youngsters are running around the house. I sit down beside my older sister then notice that Emiko isn't down here yet, neither is Uncle or Ichiro.

Just as I notice it, all three come downstairs. "Ichiro, honestly I should just lock the X-box up and maybe you'll get to sleep on time." Uncle Haruka scolds her eldest son.

"I'm eighteen, that doesn't scare me anymore papa." Ichiro retorts, earning himself a smack on the back of the head. I roll my eyes at my brother's stupidity.

"Ichiro, if your eighteen act like you are and that means don't back talk your papa." Mama scolds her eldest child. Ichiro hugs mama, the best he can since she's nine months pregnant. Uncle Haruka has been _very _over-protective of mama for the past three days because the baby is over due by three days.

"Uncle, come do my hair." I tell her so she sits and I sit in front of her. I feel how she makes the buns and when I look in the mirror I see meatballs like Aunty Usagi. Before I know it Ichiro is dragging me into the living room. He pushes me down so that I'm on my knees in front of him.

"Now papa, watch so you can do the other one." Ichiro says dryly. He does the first one perfectly then Uncle does the next one. She does it the same way Ichiro did it but it's not as tight. Ichiro puts the bows in for me. He sits on the couch beside me and turns on the T.V. I stare up at my big brother and notice that he's not wearing his glasses.

"Chi, where's your glasses? Aoi takes the words right out of my mouth. Ichiro picks up our youngest sister and kisses her forehead.

"On my dresser on the right side of my bed, do you want to go get them for me?" Aoi nods happily and when Ichiro puts her down she runs upstairs to his room. I lean back against the couch and think about how many of us kids there are. Okay well Aunty Setsuna and Ami have two kids as well as Uncle Mamoru and Aunty Usagi. Same goes for Aunty Minako and Aunty Makoto, two kids. Aunty Riley and Hotaru have two and as for mama and mom together have two. Aunty Michiru and Uncle Haruka together have two but mama and Uncle Haruka together have six. I come out of my thoughts and find Uncle and mama in the kitchen.

"Mama, you and uncle together have six kids, what happens if this baby is your guys again?" Mama and Uncle blush then Uncle smirks.

"Then it makes seven." She answers my question in a teasing way..but still that's not what I meant. Mama rolls her eyes but then smiles.

"Well then I guess I should channel my power more on mom and I so we can have another child." Mom blushes when she hears mama say that. Uncle pulls mama as close as she can.

"Oh what, you don't like having kids with me?" Uncle Haruka asks and I have to say...my thought is cut of by mama saying exactly what I was thinking.

"Okay, in the thirty-one years I've been alive that is by far the most weirdest thing you have ever said." Well mama said almost exactly what I was thinking cause I haven't been alive for thirty-one years...yet.

"Ushi, let's go!" Emiko yells from the door where my cousins and siblings are waiting, except Haru cause well, she's sick.

* * *

*Usagi (Chibi-Usa)*

Kousagi is making me wait for the others but I don't mind, I get along with Ichiro fairly well but my heart has been Helios's ever since the time I met him. "Usagi-san!" I hear Ushio's cheerful voice yell. I smile every time I think about her cause she acts just like her mother. I know that Elora-san is a lot older than me but when I went back into the past all I can remember her being like is happy, protective, a wonderful friend as well as sister. As I grew up here I watched how she matured and how she matured and is a wonderful mother and still a wonderful friend.

"Oniisan!" Kousagi yells at me drawing me from my reverie.

"Yeah, Ko?" I ask nonchalantly. Her eyes go childlike and this is her childish side.

"Ushi is talking to you." I look at Ushio and she smiles.

"Yeah I was, I was telling you that mama thinks that the baby will be born today." I've been excited for Elora-san to have another child but if it's Haruka-san's than holy crap that's seven kids. I hope this baby is Rei's. I look up to see Ichiro staring at me he turns away with a smirk on his face. I hear chuckling come from behind us.

"Usagi and Ichiro sitting a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G first comes love then comes marriage and a baby in the baby carriage." Ichiro cringes and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Papa, it's not like that, we're just friends." Haruka-san snickers and Ichiro walks away carrying his sweater the way his mother/father used to.

"Oh Ichi I'm just teasing, Chibi Chibi just forgot her lunch." I see Ushio roll her eyes.

"Uncle don't tease Ichiro he's stressed out about finals." Ushio says quietly so that her older brother doesn't hear. Haruka-san's face takes on a concerned look.

"Ichiro Tsuneo Tenou, get your ass over here now." Ushio's eyes go wide.

"Uncle, the kids are right there!" Ushio yells scolding Haruka. Ichiro only walks over to his papa and looks unconcerned.

"What is it papa?" He asks his unconcerness showing in his voice.

"Why didn't you tell me or your mother that you're stressing with final exams?" Haruka asks her eldest softly.

"Cause, I can handle them myself, I'm seventeen not five." Haruka-san sighs and I remember those words clearly but they came from his mother's mouth. Ichiro has taken a lot of Elora's traits but most of Haruka's.

"Your mother said the same thing when she was your age but the subject wasn't school it was you and Haru." Ichiro looks shocked. I see Elora walk up but Ichiro and the others don't.

"Your papa is right, I did say that and man was I stupid for saying that cause I ended up asking her to take you two about three weeks later." Elora hugs her son and Ushio and the others join.

"Now get to school, cause if you're late you're grounded for three weeks and I'll be talking to all of your parents since we're having a get together after school anyway." I look behind me to see the others all there. We all get on our way and start various conversations, well the younger ones do, Ichiro and I walk beside each other in silence.


End file.
